1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the field of nucleic acid transfection, end more particularly to methods for nucleic acid transfection of eukaryotic cells by calcium phosphate co-precipitation.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE BACKGROUND AND RELATED ART
The ability to introduce foreign DNA into eukaryotic host cells is one of the principle tools of recombinant DNA technology. Methods for transfecting eukaryotic host cells with foreign DNA can be broadly grouped into four categories: (1) direct introduction of cloned DNA by microinjection or microparticle bombardment; (2) use of viral vectors; (3) encapsulation within a carrier system; and (4) use of facilitators such as calcium phosphate and diethylaminoethyl (DEAE)-dextran. Of the reagents used as facilitators of DNA transfection, calcium phosphate remains the most widely used because of its simplicity end general effectiveness for a wide variety of cell types.
The original protocol for calcium phosphate transfection was described by Graham and van der Eb, Virology, 52: 456-467 (1973). This method was modified by Wigler et el., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 76: 1373-1376 (1979) and by Chen and Okayams, Mol. Cell. Biol., 7: 2745-2752 (1987). Nevertheless, the original and modified protocols yield relatively low transfection efficiencies and expression in experiments geared towards transient or stable DNA transfer. Accordingly, there is still a need for an improved method of calcium phosphate transfection.
This and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.